Party Night: Truth or Dare
by Scar of Mine
Summary: The TMNT guys are playing truth or dare with a couple of girls they know...yours truely and my best friend.  The guys are actually human in this..nice job Donny.  Rated cuz of humor
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I have that TMNT story going on where Scarlett is the guys' sister but this is something totally different. I am putting myself in this story and in it the turtles are human. Yeah, Donny had an 'accident' and turned all the guys human, but not Splinter though. They live in a house now, kinda like Casey's Grandma's farm house. It's down in rural Virginia somewhere. **

**The guys certainly look different (all these looks come from a pic off of deviantart, if the person who owns this ((Cause I don't)) wants me to not use it I will stop). Raph is 6 foot exactly, with bright red eyes and rust red hair. He wears black jeans, a black shirt that says 'Bite Me' on it, a black choker, and a grey long sleeve under his black t-shirt. Raph also has his left ear and lip pierced. Donny is 5 foot 11, with dark green eyes and violet hair. He wears a black t-shirt with a mushroom from Mario Kart on it and says '1up' and blue jeans. Mikey is 5 foot 9, with medium blue eyes and blonde hair. He has on an orange shirt with 'Lady Killer' written on it, and blue jeans. Last but not least Leo is 6 foot 1, with brown hair and baby blue eyes. He wears a blue sweater vest and blue jeans.**

**Caytie is my Best Friend forever and ever so I put her in here. She absolutly loves Raph and his bad boy attitude but they ain't dating in this fic. I will most likly have more stories like this. This story was actually created by PBS (Plot Bunny Sindrome) while I was reading one of ****Who I am Well I'm Just Me'****s fanfics about her and the turtles. Her fics are awesome by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...only Scar and Caytie. **

"Come on guys, pweese?" Scar said looking at the guys with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, come on. Please?" Caytie begged. She was Scar's best friend and was spending the night at the guys'/Scar's house. Caytie has dirty blonde, almost brown hair and brown eyes. She's also really tall and can be a bit crazy (and random) at times.

"Will you pway Weo?" Scar said looking at her boyfriend with the same eyes. Leo looked up at her and sighed.

"Fine, but only if you can get the others to play. Ok, angel?" He said, she nodded back at him with a smile on her face. That look ALWAYS worked on Leonardo.

"Please, ya'll. It'll be fun I promise!" Caytie said, talking to the remaining guys on the couch.

"I'll play I guess. It could be fun," Mikey said turning off the tv.

"If those two are playing I guess I will too," Donny put in. Now Scar and Caytie turned thier attention to Raphael. Looking up at him with those eyes he fell to thier power.

"Whateva, I'll play if ya'll stop lookin' at me like t'at," Raph said looking at the two girls who high fived each other.

"Ok then, everyone sit in a circle behind the couch and I'll be right back," Caytie said as she ran into the kitchen. The others sat around in a circle, Donny, then Mikey, then Raph, then there was an empty spot for Caytie, and finally there was Scar sitting in Leo's lap. When the girl came back she had a sheet of paper and a pencil with her.

"Now, explain. Why do we need a piece of paper and a pencil for 'Truth or Dare'?" Donny asked as Caytie put each person's name down on the sheet.

"Because the way we play is that everyone only gets three truths and ten dares before the game's over. We have to keep track or it'll get hecktic," Scar explained.

"O...k, so who's going first?" Mikey asked.

"Since Caytie's the guest she get's to pick who goes first," Scar said. All the boys inwardly groaned, even though they had only known Caytie for a few short hours they knew she could be very evil.

"Wait, we have to have a punishment," Caytie reminded them.

"What punishment?" Leo asked.

"If you chicken out during the dare, the punishment is what you have to do instead." Scar explained.

"So what is it?" Raph asked. Scar and Caytie leaned over and whispered a minute before deciding the best (or worst) thing to do.

"If you chicken out you have to..." Caytie began, a wicked smile on her and Scar's faces.

"Strip down to your underwear and go say 'hi' to Master Splinter," Scar finished. The boys' jaws dropped.

"You're not serious are you?" Donny asked.

"We are, so I hope ya'll like dares," Caytie said while smiling with fake sweetness.

"Also, the dares can NOT involve nudity. Seriously, none of us want that...I hope..." Scar said.

"What if we put you 'n Fearless t'gether in a closet?" Raph joked. Leo and Scar blushed and glared at him. Caytie smacked him upside the head and Mikey and Donny laughed.

"Sooo, let the 'games' begin.." Caytie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT…only my Ocs.**

**Ok so sorry for not updating and thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing. This chapter is really just a filler for the last chapter which will be chapter three. THIS IS A THREE-SHOT! Ok? Good. Now please R and R…thanks!**

"So, first up...Mikey, truth or dare?" Caytie asked looking at the blonde headed boy sitting across from her.

"Uhh, dare!" Mikey replied.

"I dare you to lick one of Raph's socks WITH his foot in it," she said. Mikey grimaced and so did Raph, but Mikey did bend down and lick his foot. After he did Mikey ran to the bathroom and pretended to be sick before brushing his teeth...twice.

"Dude, that was sick. And NOT in the good way." he said as he returned. Everyone other than Mikey of course laughed their butts off.

"Ok Mikey, pick someone," Scar said while wiping a tear from her eye. Mikey thought long and hard for a moment, making a face as he did.

"Calm down, Mike, don't hurt yourself," taunted Raph. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just for that I'm gonna dare you," Mikey said, "So, truth or dare Raphie-boy?"

"One: don't call me that, two: dare me." Raph replied cockily.

"I dare you to sneak into..." he paused and moved over to whisper in Raph's ear.

"NO! Are you crazy?" Raph said when Mikey finished.

"Ahem, Raph, I have no clue what Mikey asked you to do but it's either that or running into Master Splinter's room in your underwear. Take your pick," Caytie reminded him. Raph mumbled something unintelligible and went upstairs.

"Mikey...what'd you ask him to do?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah, he doesn't look happy," Donny observed.

"You'll see here in a few moments," Mikey replied. Just then Raph came back downstairs holding something that resembled an old cloth. It was a greyish-pink and when Raph held it up to show everyone Scar growled. Donny and Caytie both looked surprised as they looked at Mikey with wide eyes. Leo just looked peeved and Scar had a look that plainly said 'Mikey, you're dead.' Yet, Mikey was too absorbed in his own not-so-clever scheme to pay any attention to the others.

"Uhh, Mikey dared me to sneak into your room, grab your blanky, and bring it in here to show you," Raph said to Scar, then he pointed to Mikey, "It's all his fault."

"Oh, we know," Leo said as his arms wrapped around his girlfriend to make sure she didn't do anything too irrational.

"Raph," Scar said through clenched teeth, "Please put my blanky back where you found it and come back so we can finish our game."

"Alright," Raph replied, happy that he wasn't in any trouble. He ran back upstairs and placed the blanky back on Scar's bed then came back downstairs. Caytie and Donny had regained themselves, but Leo and Scar still had anger in their eyes. Raph sat back down and looked at Mikey's grinning face. He then came up with a devious plan.

"Ok, since it's my turn...Scar truth or dare?" Scar looked up at him and he winked. She smirked and pretended to think about it.

"Umm, I think dare." she said innocently.

"I dare you and Mikey to go into the dojo so you can _forgive _him," Raph said. Scar nodded and Leo withdrew his arms as she got up.

"Come on Mikey, let's go _talk._" she said to the blonde boy. He got up and walked behind her into the room that the guys used as a dojo. The next thing anybody heard was a shrill girly scream and the sound of someone punching someone. Then out of the dojo, ran Mikey with Scar right behind him. Scar tackled him and hit him once or twice before tickling him all over.

"I give, I GIVE! I'm SORRY! Scar I'm SORRY!" Mikey yelled. Scar eventually let go of him and walked back over to the circle to sit in Leo's lap. Mikey got up panting and whining that his ribs hurt while everyone laughed.

"Never, EVER, mess with my blanky again or I'll do more than tickle you..." Scar warned. Mikey just looked afraid and nodded quickly.

"I guess it's my turn…Donny, truth or dare?" Scar asked the purple haired boy. He contemplated his options a moment before deciding.

"Truth," Donny replied.

"Ok, do you like Caytie?" Scar asked him.

"Sure I like her, she's my friend," answered the geek.

"No I mean do you like LIKE her?"

"Uhh, sorry but no, just as friends thanks." Caytie just nodded and chuckled a bit…she only liked Donny as a friend while Raph…well it was more.

"Ok Don, your turn." Leo said.

"Hmm, truth or dare Leo?" Don asked his older brother.

"I take dare," Leo answered.

"Trying to show off to Scar more like it…" Mikey whispered to Raph, earning a death glare from Scar.

"I dare you to…sneak into Master Splinter's room and grab his remote for his tv."

"Fine," he replied as he snuck off and returned a few minutes later with the remote. After a few nods from each one of us he returned it stealthily and quickly to its rightful place before returning to his rightful place.

"Ok Leo, pick someone." Caytie told him.

"Caytie, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare." She replied easily.

"I dare you to make a prank call to Casey." He answered. Everyone was a bit awestruck except Scar; because usually Leo never really joked around but tonight was different.

"Great idea, Fearless," Raph commented. Caytie then got up and grabbed the phone. She dialed Casey's cellphone number as everyone listened closely.

"_Hello" _Casey answered.

"Hey, Casey. I have some bad news…I'm pregnant." Caytie said into the phone in a high pitched, really bad April impression.

"_WHAT? April, how did that happen? I'm coming over right now!" _He then hung up his phone but before he did you could hear an engine in the background. Everyone laughed their butts off when they heard that part. He was yelling so loud that even Raph heard it and he was the farthest away from Caytie.

"That was hilarious," Donny said while gasping for air. After a few moments all the laughing died down and the game continued. Eventually almost everyone had gone through all their dares and truths. No one had chickened out, and there was no kissing involved. The only people who still had dares or truths were Caytie (who had one last truth), Raph (who had one last dare), and Mikey (who also had one last dare).


End file.
